


The Best Team

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: The World According to Rover [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sentient Carts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Col. Davis is having a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Team

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2006.

When the stargate opened, a pristine looking SGA-1 trudged through it, followed by the dirty, disheveled and limping military liaison who had accompanied them on their mission.

"Paul, you really should go see Carson," Rodney said tentatively, glancing over at John as he spoke.

"With the way my luck’s been going today, he’d somehow have a cream pie and hit me in the face with it when I saw him," Davis groaned, reaching up to gently prod his black eye.

"What on earth happened to you?" Elizabeth asked, torn between concern and laughter.

He sighed and shook his head. "The question is more, what didn’t happen to me."

"Come on, Colonel, it looks like you need to unwind." She slid an arm around his waist. "We can debrief in the morning unless there’s anything urgent?" She raised an interrogative eyebrow at John, who shook his head.

"I need to soak in a hot tub," Paul sighed. "Too bad there aren’t any here." He smiled at the last, then winced when that pulled his split lip.

Elizabeth ran a gentle finger over his mouth. "How about a shower and me to wash your back?"

Paul managed a smile without injuring his lip more. "I’d say my day just got a whole lot better."

"You say the nicest things." She leaned into him slightly as they walked toward the transporter. "Do I want to know how you managed to end up in this condition?"

"It was a comedy of errors," Paul sighed, "that began with a runaway animal and ended up with me tripping over Rover."

"You _tripped_..." A muffled snicker escaped her.

"Straight into John’s elbow, which accounts for the eye; the lip happened when Rodney and Ronon tried to help me up."

"Rodney _and_ Ronon? Which one of them punched you?" Elizabeth gasped, fighting back an attack of the giggles as she tried to picture it.

Paul groaned. "Both of them, actually; you haven’t seen the lump on my head. At least the Eradrians had a sense of humor about it all."

"I think it would be difficult not to." Elizabeth followed him into his quarters, where it was less likely that they would be disturbed, and reached for him to unfasten his uniform. "Any other injuries I should be aware of?"

Paul sighed as Elizabeth slid his jacket off and worked his shirt over his head. "The ganak that got loose kicked me on the thigh, and the penul that was chasing it bit me on the ass, but I think that covers it."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing as she imagined the scene. "I know a ganak’s similar to a mule, but what on earth is a penul?" She moved behind him to massage his shoulders.

"It’s like a dog," he groaned, dropping his head forward and sighing in pleasure as Liz’s fingers dug into his tight muscles. "A big, hairy, slobbering dog."

"Oh dear. Poor you. Should I kiss it and make it better?" she purred, leaning down to kiss his jaw line while continuing the massage that was slowly relaxing him.

"Mmm, please do; I’m forgetting all about them as we speak."

"Your thigh, was it?" Elizabeth asked, moving around in front of him and sinking to her knees. "I guess the uniform will have to go so I can kiss it properly," she murmured, reaching for his belt.

"You have the best plans, Liz," he whispered, reaching out to stroke her rich, dark hair.

"That’s why I’m in charge." She flashed a smile up at him before returning her gaze to the fly she was unzipping. A moment later she was easing his clothes down over his hips, and she let go, letting them puddle around his ankles. "Oh, that looks sore," she exclaimed, seeing his thigh. There was a lump where the ganak’s hoof had impacted, and it was red, but it was one of those deep bruises that didn’t show much at first but that would run the entire rainbow of colors before it finally healed. She pressed a gentle kiss to it, her hands lightly petting him.

He closed his eyes and groaned deep in his throat. "It’s beginning to feel better."

"Maybe I should take over from Carson," she chuckled.

"I’m not sure that Atlantis is ready for this type of care from you, and I know I’d rather not share it."

She beamed at him. "I prefer to save it for one special person at that." She trailed her tongue over the swollen lump, but this time she continued upward, nibbling and kissing his thigh.

Paul laughed weakly and continued to stroke Elizabeth’s hair. "Of course, if I fall over again because you’ve made my knees weak, it’s going to be hard to explain the new bruises to Dr. Beckett."

"Then perhaps we should get rid of the clothes and move to the bed... or the shower since I think I’m supposed to be washing your back."

"The shower and then the bed, I think," Paul murmured, reaching out to help Elizabeth to her feet. "Somehow I think I’ll be so relaxed by the end of the night that I won’t feel any of the bruises."

"If that’s not the case, it won’t be for lack of effort on my part." Elizabeth kissed him before stepping back and peeling her top over her head. A moment later her bra followed it, and she stood before him naked from the waist up.

Paul groaned slightly and slid his arms around Elizabeth’s waist to draw her closer before cursing when he almost tripped on the pants that were crumpled around his ankles. Laughing ruefully, he shook his head. "Let me get out of these before I break us both."

She chuckled easily. "I knew I should have reminded you of them. But it’s nice to know I make you forget everything else." She slanted a tiny smile up at him as she bent down to remove her own footwear.

Unable to resist, Paul ran his hands over her pale back, sliding his thumbs over the slight indentations of her ribs. "This is why we should never go on a mission together." He paused and chuckled. "Though John and Rodney manage."

"John and Rodney are unique," she said dryly. "And they really are better together than apart. Don’t think I didn’t have qualms about that, but they’ve proven time and again that it’s best to leave them together. Otherwise, they just get into trouble, and their crazy rescue plans would turn my hair gray!" She shook her head. "I’m very glad you’re sane."

"And I’m very glad you didn’t have to come rescue me." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, undoing her belt and working her pants open as he did so.

"Why, Col. Davis," she said breathlessly a little later against his lips, "you’re very forward. Will you still respect me in the morning?"

"I’m afraid, Dr. Weir, that it’s gone far beyond respect, and I know for a fact that I’ll feel the same way in the morning." Paul eased Elizabeth’s pants down over her hips, then steadied her while she stepped out of them.

"I’m glad to hear it," she whispered, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing close, both of them now naked.

"I’m glad you’re glad." Paul’s voice was barely a whisper as he kissed her again and took a step backward, carefully stepping over their pants.

"Why do I feel as if we should be bursting into song like in an old musical?" she asked, chuckling.

Paul chuckled and continued walking. "If you can come up with a song with our names in it, I’ll be glad to sing it."

"I can think of much more interesting things for us to do. Though if you’d care to sing a greeting to Col. Caldwell when the Daedalus arrives this evening, I’m sure he’d be fascinated."

"I think I can live without live performances," Paul laughed, turning when they reached the bathroom and waving the water on.

"I was hoping for a private live performance," Elizabeth said, trying for a pout but laughing instead.

Paul shook his head and sighed before breaking into a mostly on-key version of ‘Beth’.

Elizabeth burst into laughter, and it took a moment for her to regain control to say, "That’s very sweet, Paul, thank you. But it’s not exactly the kind of performance I had in mind."

Looking thankful that he could stop singing, Paul stepped back under the water and held out the soap. "Well, wash my back, woman, and we can get to the other part!"

"Woman? Did you just call me woman?" Elizabeth demanded laughingly as she followed him into the shower.

"Is there a reason I shouldn’t?" Paul frowned in mock concern. "Are you hiding some sordid secret from me, Liz?"

"Yes, Paul, I forgot to mention that I’m really a man."

He grinned. "Well then, that’s fine because I’m really a woman who must have a concussion because of the strangeness of this conversation!"

"That’s how you know you’re in Atlantis," Elizabeth chuckled, reaching for the shower gel to wash his back.

"The insanity?" Paul turned and rested his hands on the wall so he could lean his weight on his arms while Elizabeth washed his back.

"Oh my Lord, you weren’t joking about being bitten on the ass!" she exclaimed, leaning in to take a closer look. "Are you sure you shouldn’t see Carson?" Although the creature hadn’t torn any flesh away, there was a ring of scabbed over tooth marks, and the whole area was reddened and sore-looking.

"Would I joke about something like that?" Paul twisted to look over his shoulder as much as possible and groaned quietly when sore muscles pulled. "I’ll see him later; all my shots are up to date, so I should be safe."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. "From now on, if you’re going out with a team, it’s not that one. They seem to be drawn to all the hotspots of the galaxy."

"Which is why they need a good negotiator who won’t offer bombs or try to blow them up."

"Yes, but I’d really prefer that my lover remain in one piece."

"Your lover would prefer that as well." Paul turned and wrapped his arms around her again.

Elizabeth smiled as her arms went around his neck, the water gently flowing over them. "This is real, isn’t it? You and me, here, together."

"Trust me, if this was a fantasy, I doubt I’d have a black eye, split lip, and bitten ass."

Elizabeth Weir giggled. "I’m pleased to hear it. I don’t think I’m ready for anything kinky."

"Your sense of humor is damn kinky, and you know it."

She gave him the look that had fooled more than one world leader into believing her a pushover. "Who me?"

"Are we going to get into a game of ‘Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar’ if I say, yes, you?"

She laughed. "No, I’ll just be glad that you know me so well. Though I think we’ll save any explorations of kinks for a time when you’re a bit less battered."

He chuckled. "No arguments to that at all, and I feel suddenly feel much cleaner and refreshed."

"Then I think you should lie down. To fully recover from your harrowing ordeal, of course," Liz said virtuously.

"Oh, I agree totally; I wouldn’t want you to have to call the infirmary." Paul waved the water off and followed Elizabeth out of the shower, taking a towel and beginning to dry her off.

"Mmm, I love a man with good hands," she murmured, smiling at him. When they were both dry, she caught hold of his hand in hers and led him to the bed.

He sighed as he dropped to the bed and looked up at her as she joined him. "Just good hands?"

"Good everything," she corrected herself, leaning over him to lick a nipple.

"Mmm, I love a smart woman," he chuckled in response.

"I guess we’re just made for each other." Her teeth scraped lightly over the other nipple.

Paul groaned and arched upward. "We definitely fit well together."

"Very well," she agreed, letting her hair trail teasingly over his chest as she looked at him, inhaling the unique scent that said ‘Paul’ to her.

Groaning deep in his chest, Paul lifted Elizabeth up enough to slide into her wet heat, barely noticing the way her thighs tightened on his, pressing against the bruised area as she slid over his length.

She braced herself with hands on either side of his head, not wanting to add to his bruises, and she gasped as she arched her back and took him even deeper. "Paul," she moaned, opening passion-drugged eyes to stare down at him as she rode him.

"Yes, Liz, yes," he gasped, arching upwards and sliding his hands up her body to cup her breasts.

She gasped, riding him hard and fast, her original intention of slow, sensual lovemaking long forgotten in the haze of pleasure that filled them both. "I love how you feel inside me," she whispered throatily.

Paul groaned in answer, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples as they moved together, feeling fresh wetness coat his cock as Elizabeth moved. She whimpered hungrily, one hand reaching down to rub her clit as she rose and fell on his cock.

"Liz..." Paul whispered, suddenly rolling her to her back so he could slam into her, both of them striving for their climaxes.

"Oh yes," she panted, arms and legs twining around him and pulling him even closer. "So good, Paul." She rose up to meet every stroke, gasping, and cried out sharply as she began to come. Feeling her tighten around him, Paul dropped his head to claim her mouth, drinking in her cries of completion before allowing himself the same abandon.

Elizabeth lay under him, arms and legs loosely embracing him, and she smiled without opening her eyes. "If that didn’t improve your day, you’ll have to give me a little while before I can try again," she murmured, turning her head slightly to kiss his cheek.

"That made my day, hell, my week a whole lot better," Paul chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose and smiling down at her. "Of course, right now I’m wishing I _had_ taken one of those carts because I’ve developed an appetite for something other than you—for the moment."

Elizabeth grinned at him, but before she had a chance say anything, the door chimed, making them both look over in surprise. She was still reaching for the sheet when the door opened, making her yelp and yank the covers upward, only relaxing when Rover rolled in alone.

"Rover? Is something wrong?" she asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

Paul rolled to his side, watching the cart as he moved toward them, and chuckled when Rover pulled a covered tray from his storage compartment and held it out. "I think Rover’s apologizing for tripping me," he laughed, taking the tray with one hand and patting the cart’s sensor array with the other. "It’s okay, boy; it was an accident."

Rover spun in a quick circle before darting back out of the room, shutting and locking the door again behind him.

"He’s really cute," Elizabeth chuckled, sitting up to explore the tray. "Though I didn’t realize he could open locked doors on his own."

"Neither did I. Let’s hope he doesn’t get in the habit, but I do notice that he waited until we were finished." Paul sat up as well, arranging the pillows behind himself so he could lean against the wall and slide an arm around Elizabeth.

"And he did ‘knock’ before he came in," Elizabeth pointed out. "He has better social skills than Rodney!" She chuckled again as she settled comfortably against Paul. Selecting a juicy slice of melon, she raised it to his lips, offering him a bite.

"Sadly, that penul has better social skills than Rodney," Paul laughed before catching hold of Elizabeth’s hand to nibble at the melon, then at her fingers, licking away the juice that dripped down them before it ran down her arm.

About to defend Rodney, although she wasn’t quite sure how, Elizabeth was distracted by Paul’s tongue on her skin. She shivered, her eyes falling half closed, and she squirmed lazily against him.

"Liz..." Paul murmured, finally letting go of her wrist to offer her a bit of cheese from the tray, "I’ve been thinking."

"From just about anyone else in Atlantis, that statement would fill me with fear," Elizabeth chuckled before nibbling daintily at the cheese.

"That’s because you’re a very intelligent woman, and what I was thinking about was the two of us."

"Dr. Weir," Chuck Bryan’s voice came over her radio. "The Daedalus has arrived, and there’s someone asking to see you."

She sighed before reaching over to pick up the radio. "Unless it’s an emergency, Sergeant, get everyone settled in, and I’ll deal with whatever it is in the morning." She cut transmission for a moment. "Sorry, just let me get this taken care of and then I’m very interested in hearing what you’ve been thinking."

"It’s all right, just goes to show you today’s not my day," Paul murmured before Elizabeth turned her radio on again and Sgt. Bryan’s voice cut in.

"I’m sorry, ma’am, but he is very insistent on seeing you."

"Sergeant, Col. Davis and I are in the middle of a very important meeting. If this is so urgent, he’ll just have to talk to Dr. McKay."

There was a moment’s silence before another voice came over the radio. "Elizabeth, I would really like to speak to you."

Elizabeth froze, saying nothing, not even breathing for long seconds. "Simon?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I’m here; better late than never as they say."

Paul tensed slightly at the name. "Simon Wallace?"

"Just a moment, Simon." Elizabeth turned off her headset again and dropped her head against Paul’s shoulder with a groan. "Yes, Simon Wallace. I can’t imagine why on earth he’s here. He could hardly have thought I’d forgive what he did, even if he couldn’t know about us."

"Maybe he’s realized what he lost," Paul murmured, stroking Liz’s hair.

"Too bad." She sighed. "But he’s not going to go away until I talk to him." She turned her radio back on. "Simon? Are you still there?"

"Elizabeth," He sounded relieved. "Yes, I am. I—can we speak some other way than this?"

"I don’t know what you expect it to accomplish, but fine. I’ll meet you in the dining room in half an hour. Weir out."

"He made quite the trip to see you."

"Which I really don’t understand. He was already involved with someone else before he even bothered to break things off with me." Elizabeth shook her head as she reluctantly got up. "I’m so sorry about this, Paul. This isn’t how I wanted our evening to go. Why don’t you come with me, and after I deal with Simon, we can have dinner together?"

He smiled slightly though his dark eyes didn’t reflect the humor. "Should I ask Rodney to borrow Rover if I need to fight for your honor?"

"Don’t tempt me." Her smile was bitter. "I’m not above wanting to get my own back, and watching Rover chase him around would be very pleasant."

Paul sat up and got out of bed as well, moving somewhat stiffly as he gathered her into his arms. "No one here would blame you; you know what they call him, don’t you?"

"No, actually. Everyone’s very careful not to mention him around me. I know that John let others know what happened between Simon and me."

"They’re protective of you," Paul nodded, "and they call him Simon-the-asshole, and I was told multiple times that I’d be Paul-the-asshole if I hurt you."

"I was never worried about that." She cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, looking into his eyes. "And you have nothing to worry about. Simon’s my past. I love _you_ , Paul."

"I love you as well, Liz," he smiled, turning his face to kiss her palm. "And we’d best clean up and get dressed so you can meet with him and I can escort him back to the Daedalus."

"And maybe accidentally kick him in the pants on the way?" she asked hopefully.

"A very good plan, Dr. Weir."

"Why thank you, Col. Davis." They grinned at each other before she took his hand in hers to walk to the shower.

~*~

"Elizabeth!" Simon exclaimed when she walked into the dining hall.

"Simon." She smiled coolly and sidestepped when he tried to embrace her. "I must say I’m surprised to see you here."

He nodded and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I can imagine that would be the case, but—can we speak somewhere private or at least sit down?"

Elizabeth was aware of Paul passing them and going to sit at their usual table in the corner. She sighed faintly and led Simon to a central table, glancing down with a smile when Rover rolled up beside her and nudged her knee. "Everything’s fine, Rover." She patted him before returning her attention to Simon. "Why are you here, Simon?"

He eyes the cart oddly before turning his attention back to her. "To say that I made a mistake, several of them, in fact, and I’d like to rectify them. Here. With you."

Rover nudged her again, and Elizabeth chuckled. "Rover, I think Rodney’s hungry. Why don’t you get him something to eat," she suggested, raising her head to roll her eyes at Rodney and John, who’d joined Paul.

"Just what _was_ that?" Simon asked, not noticing the men at the table the cart rolled over to.

"That was Rover. I gather you didn’t listen very much when I was telling about our life here in Atlantis, Simon. Because I’m quite sure Rover figured prominently in the stories." She chuckled again when Rover veered toward her and gave her a cup of coffee before going back to get another for Rodney.

"Which brings us back to why are you here? Our last meeting was fairly final."

He sighed. "I know, and you have no idea how much I regret that and how I handled the whole situation; it was wrong, and you deserved better."

"Yes, I did." Elizabeth met his gaze forthrightly. "You hurt me, Simon. I thought... well, it doesn’t matter any more. You made a choice, Simon, and now you have to live with it. You’re not part of my life anymore, and I’m frankly astonished that you thought I might feel otherwise."

"You know I never gave up easily, Elizabeth. I know I’m not part of your life any more, but that’s why I’m here, that’s why I joined the expedition; to try to be."

"Simon, I’m not interested. There’s someone else in my life now," Elizabeth said bluntly.

"Ahh, that’s what it is. I’m... sorry; I hope while I’m here I can change your mind."

"You can’t."

"Change your mind?"

"Yes." She regarded him unflinchingly.

He smiled. "Time will tell."

"The only thing I am to you now, Simon, is the leader of this expedition." Elizabeth rose to her feet and walked over to the table where Jack O’Neill and Laura Cadman had joined the others.

"Elizabeth!" he called, standing and following her.

"Dr. Wallace, I don’t think you’re going to be welcome at this table," Paul said quietly, standing and blocking the other man’s approach.

Elizabeth placed a hand on Paul’s arm, not wanting him to waste his time on Simon. Apparently sharing her wishes, Rover and Jaffa darted forward, preventing Simon from coming any closer.

"But, Elizabeth..."

"I thought he was supposed to be smart," Rodney commented to the table in general, "he isn’t showing it."

"I gotta agree with McKay," Jack said lazily, tilting his chair back onto its back legs. "I expected better of you, Liz."

"I have one word for you. Paul."

"Good point, ma’am," Laura laughed.

Elizabeth gave Simon a very cold look. "You can either return to Earth on the Daedalus’ return trip, or you can report to Dr. Beckett."

"You’d throw me off the expedition?"

"Or I can and I’m sure Dr. McKay or Col. Sheppard would be happy to have the honors," Paul commented.

"Hey, don’t leave me out!" Jack protested at the same time as Rover and Jaffa poked Paul’s leg.

"Gentlemen!" When she had silence, Elizabeth said, "Simon, I have no intention of throwing you off the expedition, as you put it. Your skills could be very beneficial to my people. However, if you do choose to stay, it will be on the same terms as anyone else, and we will rarely interact. You’re not senior staff. Or a friend."

"But Elizabeth..." Simon looked around at the others and nodded. "I see; I’ll have to think about this then."

"You do that." She turned her back on him and sat down beside Paul, reaching for his hand.

"Quite the day," Paul murmured, glancing over his shoulder at Simon, who was staring at them fixedly.

"I’m sorry about that," Elizabeth sighed, not looking back even though she could feel Simon’s eyes on her. "I honestly never expected this."

"We could push him off a balcony for you," John offered, eyebrows drawn into a frown as he watched Dr. Wallace watch Elizabeth.

"We may have to push Carson off as well," Rodney commented. "He had to approve his placement here."

"It’s not your fault, Liz," Paul assured her before raising his gaze to meet the other man’s, his expression cool and assessing.

"No one’s pushing Carson anywhere," Radek said emphatically as he joined them, Reza carrying his tray. "Why are we discussing it?"

"Because he forgot to mention that Simon-the-asshole was joining his staff here, that’s why," Rodney commented, taking a piece of bread from John’s plate and absently chewing on it. John eyed him and smiled faintly, reaching down for the roll Rover passed up.

"Simon..." Radek’s eyes widened, and he shook his head emphatically. "Impossible. Carson would never have approved it."

"Well, he’s sitting right over there," Paul commented wryly, chuckling when both Radek and Reza turned to look at the researcher.

"Good God, the incredible nerve," Radek breathed, and Reza started to edge forward, Rover right beside her.

"Having your carts attack him in the dining hall may not be the best thing while the Daedalus is here," Laura offered, sticking out a foot to keep Jaffa from joining them.

"It would make sure he left on the Daedalus’ return trip," Jack pointed out, although a thought had Jaffa settling back down between the two lieutenants.

"Hopefully that will happen without any of us resorting to violence," Elizabeth said. "I just can’t believe that he thought all he had to do was appear and I’d drop into his waiting his arms," she continued, annoyance plain in her voice.

"I think he needs to see Kate for those delusions," Rodney chuckled.

"What is the problem down here?" Carson panted, having been dragged to the mess hall from the infirmary by an obviously agitated Ciora.

"Carson, have you lost your mind?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Why did you accept him?"

"Why the hell would you hire _him_?" everyone demanded at once of the beleaguered doctor.

"What in the name of God are ye all going on about?" Carson protested, taking a step back away from the table and its obviously insane occupants.

"Hiring Simon-the-asshole," Rodney answered snidely. "Good one, Dr. Beckett."

"But I—I did no such thing. I mean, of course, I had approved him for the first batch, but he dinna come, and I believe we were all glad of it."

"Well, he’s sitting right over there," John waved toward the watching doctor, "and he’s sure as hell not here as military personnel."

"Och, I dinna understand," Carson murmured, glancing around the table. "I suppose I should go talk ta the man."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. "Granted we need to find out how he got here if not through you, but why talk to him? I’m hoping he’ll just go away," she admitted.

"Because I’m the one who’s going ta tell him that his trip here was wasted as we’ve a full complement of doctors and medical researchers," Carson answered grimly before turning and walking over to the table where Simon sat watching them.

"It’s for the best, Elizabeth," John said when it looked like she might protest. "The man wouldn’t survive a week in Atlantis."

"And _not_ because of the Wraith," Rodney murmured, watching Carson sit down at the table with Simon and begin to talk earnestly to him.

Refusing to turn around to see how Carson’s conversation with Simon was going, Elizabeth leaned into Paul. "Ready to go back and continue our original plans for the evening?" she asked quietly.

"That depends," he offered, glancing at the others, "are there going to be any more interruptions?"

There was a chorus of chuckles and denials, and various promises to safeguard their privacy, capped when Rover moved between them and everyone else and clacked his pincers threateningly.

"There, you see?" John laughed. "No one’s getting past your watch-cart."

Paul gave in and laughed as well, giving Rover a pat on his sensor array to thank him. "You know, it’s good having a cart feeling guilty over your injuries," he commented, catching Elizabeth’s hand as they both stood. "And tell Sgt. Bryan if he calls either of us, I’m hanging _him_ over a balcony."

"I’m sure Lorne can keep him busy," John said, grinning. "Now run along, kids. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do."

Elizabeth’s eyebrows rose. "I wasn’t aware there was such a thing, John."

"I’ll vouch for that," Rodney said, raising a hand to punctuate his statement.

"I think we need to leave before they start arguing about that," Paul chuckled, letting go of Elizabeth’s hand to slide his arm around her waist, ignoring the way Simon was staring at them.

"I love an intelligent man," Elizabeth agreed, her own arm going around his waist as they turned to go, Rover moving so he was between them and Simon.

"Which is good because I love you," he stated, beginning to smirk before the pull of his split lip made him stop.

Elizabeth lightly traced a finger over the injury. "Poor you," she crooned. "I’ll kiss and make it better when we get back to your room."

"After I finish telling you about what I’ve been thinking about."

"That’s right, you were about to tell me something when we were interrupted. Well, I can promise you my full attention now." They stepped out of the transporter and walked down the hall, Rover still shadowing them to make sure no one bothered them.

"Thanks, Rover, but I think I can handle it from here," Paul said, wincing as he bent over to pat the cart and give him a small push back toward the transporter before opening the door to his room and escorting Elizabeth inside.

Once the door was shut behind them, he cleared his throat and reached into a drawer, palming a small object. "I know this probably isn’t the best timing, considering what just happened, and I know that I can’t quite do this formally considering the fact that if I get down on one knee right now, I won’t be able to get up, but I can still ask correctly.

"Elizabeth Weir, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" As he spoke, he held out his hand, revealing a simple ring engraved with Ancient symbols.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and she stared speechlessly at Paul for long moment. He was just beginning to look even more nervous when she caught his face between his palms and kissed him. "Paul, I... Yes!" She smiled tremulously, offering him her left hand to put the ring on.

"Oh thank God," he breathed, gently sliding the ring onto her finger, then raising her hand to his lips to kiss her palm. "With the way my day’s been going, I was getting nervous."

She smiled at him, her eyes suspiciously bright before she blinked. "You never had any reason to be. Although I wonder if you’ve realized that the carts are going to want to be part of the ceremony?" she teased gently.

"Somehow, I thought that would be the case," he laughed, easing his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "And so you know, the fact that Simon arrived had nothing to do with my timing."

"I never thought it did," she reassured him. "And I hope he doesn’t stay, but if he does, it will be nothing to do with us."

"Not in the least, though I hope he doesn’t stay, for your sake."

"I’m going to be too busy planning a wedding to pay any attention to him." She smiled wistfully. "There are a few friends back on Earth that I’d have liked to have at the wedding, but we’ll just have to meet them the next time we’re back. I’m not getting married anywhere except Atlantis."

"I didn’t think that would be the case. Now we’ll just have to pick a date and hope that there are no emergencies." Paul stopped and chuckled. "We’ll have to curtail all gate traffic for a week on either side of the day."

Elizabeth chuckled as well. "We’ll put Rodney in charge. People will be too cowed to cause problems."

"Unless he and John vanish into their room—of course, then Rover will be in charge, and that might be even better."

"You’re just trying to scare me now!" Elizabeth laughed. "God knows where, or if, we’d find Dr. Kavanagh if that ever happened."

"We’d just have to listen for the screams of outrage," Paul smiled. "So, should we attempt to enjoy that snack Rover brought us again?"

"Good idea. But I think we’re overdressed for that." She gave Paul a flirtatious glance from under her eyelashes as she pulled her shirt off.

"Hrmmm, so this disproves the theory that once you’re engaged, the sex stops," Paul laughed, moving closer to nuzzle Elizabeth’s throat.

"If that were true, we wouldn’t be engaged!"

"I have to agree; better to live happily in sin than celibately in marriage!"

"I plan to have a sinfully happy marriage."

"That sounds perfect to me." Paul finally pulled off his own shirt and kicked off his shoes to get rid of his pants. "So, shall we try that relaxing and cuddling in bed again?"

Elizabeth removed the rest of her clothes and laid them over a chair before curling up on top of the bed, wearing nothing but a smile. "What are you waiting for?"

"Just admiring the view, ma’am," he murmured, settling on the bed and pulling her into his arms. "Now then, I believe we were sharing those snacks Rover brought us..."

She shifted until they were comfortably settled together, her head on his shoulder. "So does this mean you’re going to feed me?" she asked, smiling down at the ring on her finger.

"Of course." He reached for the tray and picked up a piece of cheese, offering it to her as they relaxed back against the pillows.

"Mmm, I could get used to this," she said after eating the cheese.

"Rover bringing us food or being fed by an abused man?"

"Both, of course." Elizabeth chuckled and hugged him. "But actually I meant having time alone together. I like it."

"So do I; we’ll have to schedule more of it." Paul chuckled. "I’ll send a memo to the Wraith."

"You do that," Elizabeth laughed. "It would be interesting from a purely sociological standpoint to see their reaction."

"Especially if I had Rodney or Radek create an e-mail virus to give them with it."

"Oooh, I like the way you think!"

Paul chuckled. "I would hope so, considering you agreed to marry me not fifteen minutes ago."

"You’ve surpassed my expectations," Elizabeth retorted with a grin.

"I’m very glad to hear that." Paul rubbed his face against Elizabeth’s hair. "I have to say that coming here was the best decision I could have made."

She absently stroked his chest while a soft smile curved her lips. "I’ll have to agree with that. I can’t imagine not having you in my life anymore."

"I intend on being here for years and years to come—wild ganaks couldn’t tear me away." He grinned at the last.

Elizabeth laughed merrily. "I’ll be sure to keep the ganaks away—just in case."

"My heroine," Paul murmured, relaxing back against the pillows and closing his eyes for a moment.

"It’s only fair since you’re my hero." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

He sighed happily and tightened his arms around her. "Will it dash your expectations of me if I say I really need to get some ibuprofen?"

"Actually, I’m surprised you didn’t get some before now. Stay." She pressed a hand lightly against his chest as she got up. "I’ll get it for you. Just relax. Although we should probably get you in a hot shower to keep you from stiffening up."

"Another one?" he laughed, watching her walk across the room, his expression appreciative.

"Unless you think your muscles are relaxed enough." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him. "I’d like you to be able to move tomorrow. I have plans for you."

Paul shifted around and shrugged. "I don’t think another shower’s going to make much difference tonight; too bad the Ancients didn’t go for large jacuzzis in their decor."

"We’ll have to suggest it to John. I’m sure if he wants one, it’ll appear right in the middle of the gate room," Elizabeth said wryly.

"Let’s hope that if he wants one, it shows up somewhere a little more private than that," he chuckled.

"I think we should select a room and then lock John in it and tell him to concentrate on a Jacuzzi!"

"Tomorrow. I’m not chancing something going wrong when he does it and dragging you away again."

Elizabeth burst into laughter. "Paul, I love you, but you sounded just like Rodney just then."

He made a face and shuddered. "I need a drink if that’s the case!"

"And I’ll need a gun, considering John’s fondness for Rodney’s type. He’s not going to take you away from me."

Paul burst into laughter, then groaned as his sore muscles protested the movement. "I think Rodney’s all John can handle and vice versa, and I _know_ you’re all I can or want to handle."

"I think that works out pretty well, since you’re all I want too. And I’m not planning to share." Elizabeth handed him the ibuprofen as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Roll over onto your stomach after you take those. I’ll see if I can do anything for your back."

Paul did as ordered, taking the meds and stretching out on his stomach, shifting uncomfortably before finding a position that worked for his bruises. "In case I fall asleep during this, I love you, Liz," he murmured.

"I love you too," she said, bending down to press a kiss to his shoulder. She moved to kneel straddling his hips and began to work on his back and shoulders, careful to avoid his bruises.

"Mmm, feels good," he sighed, relaxing under her touch.

"I aim to please. And I want my fiance in good shape."

"Especially if he has to fight for your honor," Paul chuckled.

"My hero. Though I think Rover plans to do that," Elizabeth laughed.

"He can protect Rodney’s honor."

"And John handles that." Liz paused to consider it. "Though he’d probably be willing to let Rover do it while he and Rodney found a supply closet."

"Which keeps the rest of us from being traumatized if we open the wrong door."

"Tell that to Lt. Stackhouse," she laughed.

Paul’s laughter rumbled through his body like a purr. "I’m sure Lunchmeat would throw himself in front of the Lieutenant to save him from that fate."

"Or Dr. Takata might be inspired and drag him off to their own supply closet."

"At least they’d have _two_ carts to guard the door."

"You honestly think John and Rodney need two with Rover?" she laughed. "There was no way he was letting John getting another cart."

"Good point, and I’m sure Rover could get around those two if he wanted to."

"No doubt about it. Rover gets around _Rodney_. After that, nothing could be a challenge."

He chuckled again and stretched out more under her touch, sighing in pleasure.

"I hope you realize I don’t believe in long engagements."

"Set the date; I’ll help however much I can with the arrangements and show up at the ceremony with bells on."

"I think I’d like an Athosian ceremony if that’s all right with you. I rather like the idea of Teyla marrying us."

"I do too, though if we get back to Earth, I’m all for the Elvis chapel in Vegas." He grinned at the last.

She burst into laughter. "Only if I can have a line of showgirls for my attendants."

"Sure, if you wear the same outfit."

"Only in private," Elizabeth chuckled.

"And I’m looking forward to peeling it off you."

She purred with pleasure, remembering how Simon had always preferred her in prim little outfits that a ninety-year-old grandmother would be comfortable wearing. She loved that Paul thought she was sexy. "Me too."

He twisted just enough to look back at her, his dark eyes bright with humor and love. "And you can do the same for me with my white sequined jumpsuit."

"I’ll make it my first priority!" she assured him with a mock shudder.

"Not your style?" he asked innocently.

"Not anyone’s style!"

"It worked for Elvis."

"Have you ever _seen_ pictures of his last shows?"

Paul chuckled. "I wasn’t planning on putting on a hundred pounds for the event."

"I’m glad to hear it. But I think I’ll plan on a formal reception. I want to enjoy the sight of you in mess dress."

"And what about you, should we start asking the gate teams to look for a decent seamstress?"

"I’m going to ask Teyla. I saw the robes she wore for the ring ceremony, and they were beautiful. If I can get something like that in white, I think it would be perfect."

He nodded and stretched out again. "That would be gorgeous, and you’d look ethereal in them."

"And then you can prove how very corporeal I am to both of our satisfaction."

"As long as no ganaks or penuls are at the ceremony."

Elizabeth laughed. "Nope, just humans, carts, and perhaps an Asgard."

"You do realize that if Hermiod comes, it means your least favorite colonel will be there as well."

"Or we could have the wedding in two weeks _after_ the Daedalus leaves."

"Two weeks?" Paul half-turned under her again.

"Too long?"

"I have no problem with that; I was more worried about you being able to get your dress. If you translated the inscription on the ring, you know how I feel."

Elizabeth lifted up a bit so he could roll all the way to his back, then settled again. "Today. Tomorrow. Forever," she quoted, proving that she had indeed translated it. "I feel the same, Paul, and I don’t want to wait to show it to everyone else. I’m sure some of the Athosian women would be willing to help get the dress ready, and there are very excellent seamstresses and tailors among our own people."

He nodded and ran his hands up her legs. "The only thing I ask is that we wait until I can move because I intend on both of us enjoying our honeymoon, and I don’t want our wedding picture to be of me with a black eye." He smiled at the last.

A smile curved Elizabeth’s lips. "Good point. So maybe three weeks. Sickly green isn’t really your color."

"My dignity thanks you," he chuckled.

"I just don’t want to have to explain it to any future children or grandchildren. They might think _I_ beat you."

"Somehow, I think our children will be more inclined to be disgusted because I intend on being sappily romantic with you until we die." Paul paused. "And just how many children are we talking about?"

"Two or three, I imagine. I’d rather not have an only child." She smiled faintly. "And I’m sure Carson will be interested to see if the gene is passed on when it wasn’t natural."

Paul smiled at that. "Especially since this may be his only chance to see it any time soon. And it may sound chauvinistic, but I’m really looking forward to seeing you pregnant with our child."

"You’re allowed; I like the thought of it myself," Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh good." He gave a supremely male smile and stroked his hands up her sides.

Elizabeth suddenly chuckled. "We should make Rodney the godfather and have him babysit."

He had to laugh at that. "You know that Rover would end up watching the baby—and do a better job of it."

"Of course. But just imagine the look on Rodney’s face."

"He’d have a heart attack."

"I’m sure Radek would enjoy watching it."

"You’re an evil woman," Paul chuckled. "Which is why I love you so much."

"That’s why we make a good team."

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the ring he’d given her. "The best team."

END


End file.
